Sun Shower
by Tijuana Pirate
Summary: Life is uncertain. Find a piece of happiness for yourselves and hold onto it. RudexElena story. Giftfic for Sabriel41.


**Author's notes**: This little ficlet is a present for Sabriel41. She asked me for a story about Rude and Elena, somehow involving coffee and windows. This is what I came up with. Sabe, I hope you enjoy it!

This story is rated for a reason. There are some suggestive scenes in this so if that bothers you, I suggest you don't read this.

* * *

Sun Shower

Reno had laughed when they'd shown him the land that they had bought. It was so far from everything that they'd ever known, a patch of virgin woodlands on the shores of a northern lake. Rude had crossed his arms and given Reno that _look_ and he had held up his hands placatingly, still chuckling. If anyone could do it, Reno had assured them, they could.

And they _had_. Rude had always been good with his hands but Elena had never even _touched_ a hammer before in her life but they had both been determined. She had to admit, after spending so much time destroying things it had been almost therapeutic to build something.

They had built their home out of the white pine and spruce trees that grew on the shores of their lake. It was so remote that it didn't even have a name but Elena had always thought of it as _their_ lake. Their closest neighbour was over four miles away. This was _their_ place.

Rude had shown her the blueprints one night. A modest place, to be sure; you could've almost mistaken it for a cottage. He had nudged her softly and asked her if there was anything that she wanted. She had touched his hand and pointed to their master bedroom.

"Windows," she had said confidently. "Lots and lots of windows."

He had granted her wish and Elena thought to herself that, in this moment, she could not have been more grateful. They were lying together, entangled in their great four-posted bed. The North, East, and West walls were panes of glass. It gave you a perfect view of the lake in front of their home and the boreal forest stretching beside them. In from of the North wall, a wide pine balcony stretched. Sometimes they sat there to watch the sunrise come and set fire to the water. This morning though, the sky was pale and grey. A constant pattering of raindrops soothed Elena's ears. She burrowed deeper into Rude's waiting arms.

Rude made a soft contented noise and tightened his arms around her. Elena sighed happily and watched the rain fall outside of their window. It was a little past six in the morning. They had both woken up, made themselves cups of coffee, and unanimously decided to go back to bed.

Elena rubbed her fingers across the backs of Rude's knuckles. She had the distinct feeling that if he were a cat he'd be purring. Not that she was far from purring herself. A tiny smile played at her lips.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?"

She felt his wordless question. She didn't need to look at him know that he had one eyebrow raised up in query. Her smile deepened.

"The rain, us in bed…"

She felt his puzzlement and laughed a little.

"I can't believe you don't remember!" she chided him playfully.

"Give me a hint," he said in that deep brassy rumble that she had come to love oh so dearly. Her smile turned playful and her eyes fluttered closed.

"It was April and it was raining just like this…"

She felt him stiffen in recollection and then felt him sigh contentedly at their shared memory. He murmured,

"You were sick of winter…"

"…because it was so long that year."

"You said…"

"…that spring was my favourite season…"

"…because the rain made you…"

"…nostalgic. For my home."

"We were both lying in bed…"

"…in your apartment in Midgar."

"It was one of those days that…"

"…made you think of spring even though it was so far away."

"Sunny but not warm."

"And you said…"

Rude smiled reflexively.

"That I'd make it rain for you, if I could."

Elena smiled decadently.

"And just then…"

He paused long enough for her to realize that he was smiling too.

"…sun shower."

Elena laughed softly against Rude's collarbone and felt more than heard his deep chuckle. He reached one hand up to touch her face, a question in his caress. She smiled again and leaned in to kiss him. Slowly, gently, he rolled her onto her back, never once losing her lips from that long, soft kiss.

Elena smiled up at him and ran her fingers along his jaw line.

"I think you did," she said softly. "You made it rain for me."

Rude bent down to kiss her again and she moved her hands to the back of his neck. He was always so gentle with her…

He nuzzled her neck softly and she couldn't help but gasp at his touch. Breathlessly, she whispered,

"You make it rain…"

* * *


End file.
